


Do you love me?

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode the answer, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, confession of love, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Adorable short story of ruby and sapphire first confession of love , better love story than twilight am I right?I know for a fact that garnet (ruby x sapphire)Joins the crystal gems after pink diamond was shattered/faked her death





	Do you love me?

5000 years ago after pink was shattered 

Ruby and Sapphire where walking out of the war meeting that was being that was being ran by Rose Quartz. Like many other gems they decided to protect the feeble human race from the Home World Gems.

Many Gems that joined Rose Quartz left behind there friends, family, and even lovers. But Ruby and Sapphire were lucky enough to be best friends that had the same ideals. Even though they both left their family and other friends behind they could share in the grief that they shared with each other better than other gems that didn’t have a bond like Ruby and Sapphire did. Do to Ruby and Sapphire sharing that grief it made their friendship even stronger.

But Sapphire felt something more for the fire elemental gem. She had started to love her. It started off as a small crush and she tried to ignore it but it only grew from there. Ruby was the first thing she thought of when she woke up in the morning and the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep. It didn’t help that they were roommates because Ruby slept on the other side of the room to Sapphire. Sapphire even had dreams about making out with the red gem. She knew it wasn’t her future vision because her dreams and future vision had two different feelings. 

Sapphire had to tell Ruby how she felt but how? She couldn’t just blurt out that she loved her and just kiss her. She would just embarrass herself. ‘What if Ruby didn’t feel the same or what if telling her she loved her made Ruby hate her. What if-.’

“Hey Sapphire are you okay? You seemed a million miles away.” Ruby asked looking at the blue gem with concern.

“Oh ye- yeah I’m fine. Sorry I was just thinking.” Sapphire said shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“Are you sure? You have been spacing out a lot lately and when you snapped out of it you're always buggy or depressed.. How about we go to the meadow and watch the sunset and talk. That should help you calm down.”

“Okay. Thanks Ruby.” Sapphire sighed.

“Anytime Sapphire you know I’m always here for you. Just like you are for me.” Ruby smiled and placed her hand on Sapphire’s shoulder.

When they got to the meadow the sun just started to set.

“Looks like we are just in time.” Ruby giggled.

“Yeah looks like we are.” Sapphire.

They found a nice place to sit down and sat in silence. It wasn’t long until Sapphire started to think of scenarios of Ruby saying that she loved Sapphire or just kissing her. But then she would remember that those would most likely not happen. So Sapphire brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to succeed them to her chest. Then laid her chin on her knees.

“Okay spill it Sapphire. What's wrong?” Ruby said flatly.

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” Sapphire lied.

“I know thats a lie Sapphire. Please tell me what’s wrong. I hate it when there something upsetting you and you don’t tell me what it is.” Ruby said with concern and sorrow in her eyes. When Sapphire said nothing she continued.“Did you see something bad with your future vision?”

Sapphire put her whole face in the space between her knees and chest a shook her head. Sapphire felt Ruby’s comforting arm stretch around her shoulders and rest there.

“Sapphire please just tell me. It hurts me to see you like this.No matter what it is I want to know. I want to help you.” Ruby said then took a deep breath to keep herself from getting too upset because Sapphire needed her.

“You can’t help me. But if you really want to know I will tell you but please don’t hate me after you I tell you.” Sapphire said turning her head just slightly so Ruby could hear her clearly.

“Why would I hate you? I could never hate you we have been threw too much together to hate you. Now please tell me.” Ruby said.

“Well for a while now I have started having these feeling for you. I started of as a crush and I tried to ignore it but it only grew. It’s grown to the point to where I now know I love you Ruby.” Sapphire said and started to prepare herself for the rejection.

“Sapphire why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Ruby asked.

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Sapphire said as she started to cry. Sapphire buried her head into her knees again. ‘Why can’t you just make this rejection faster instead of dragging it out?’ Sapphire thought. She then felt Ruby’s arm pull her up against Ruby’s side and held her there firmly.

“Can I tell you something Sapphire?” Ruby said softly as if trying not to scare a sleeping animal. 

“What?” Sapphire breathed out followed by a sob.

“First lift your head so I can see your face.” Ruby directed. Sapphire hesitated for a second but then lifted her head. Her tears now visible to Ruby. Ruby placed her hand on the side of Sapphire’s face. “I love you too.” Ruby said then kissed Sapphire’s forehead. Sapphire then smiled and laughed forward and started to cry into Ruby’s chest.“Why are you still crying?” Ruby asked.

“I’m just so happy you feel the same.” Sapphire said lifting her head.

Ruby smiled and placed her arm around the blue gem. “Lets go back to base camp. We should get some sleep.” Ruby said standing up and holding out her hand to new girlfriend to help her up.

“Thank you. Ruby.” Sapphire said kissing her on the cheek. “You don’t know how happy you have made me.”


End file.
